Way of the Weasel
by Sir Chris
Summary: An Itachi perspective on the night he murdered his clan, and what happened after he was done. Oneshot.


A/N: This very short scene came to me while I was reading something. I have recently developed a liking to Itachi and I am sure this scene has been played out, but not everything I do can be original and insane. This little one-shot won't stop bothering me as I try to write my next chapter in Yellow Flash, so here it is.

Oh, and fairly recent Manga Spoilers in regards to Itachi, so be careful!

Edit: Oops, forgot to glance over this for grammar issues, they are taken care of now for the people who might have seen this in the first 5 minutes it was up.

* * *

**Way of the Weasel**

_By Sir Chris_

* * *

Itachi stared down at his hands, the blood had almost dried by now and the stench of death would surely be attached to him for days. His eyes, almost glowing red, looked around at the scene that lay before him, behind him, and all around him. He had just murdered his entire clan save for one, and his heart wrenched with pain. His father had intended to attempt to overthrow the Sandaime, which could not be allowed, he understood this very well. He was the only ANBU agent skilled enough to kill them all and being an Uchiha they never saw the swift and just betrayal coming. He slowly walked up to the corpse of his father, his eyes wide with shock, the short sword still thrust through his heart. Itachi took the time to remove the sword and close his eyes. He had been the first one he killed, only saying the word "sorry" before his father could even register the meaning, death had taken him in an instant. His mother had screamed and pleaded to be spared, and this was perhaps the hardest kill he had to do this day. His mother, so loving and sweet, was just as much a traitor to his village as anyone else. The village that the entire clan had been planning to betray for years now, no longer threatened by the very long and powerful arm that was the Yondaime Hokage. They thought that their time was now, the Hokage was aged and feeble, and with their prized genius Itachi at their side, surely the blood bath that would follow would end in their favor. However they never knew the truth, that Itachi was never comfortable with their disrespect towards the Sandaime, or how they called the heroic Yondaime's death "a blessing in disguise", so when the elder council and Sandaime, with heavy hearts, gave him this mission, he knew what had to be done, and so he accepted it with no hesitation, because that is what a good shinobi does.

And Itachi was a very good shinobi.

After his parents, the rest of the clan tried to fight him, but with some timely assistance from a man with an orange mask, they stood no chance. Even outnumbered hundreds to two, the clan made mostly of genin and chuunin stood little chance against the class of the Uchiha clan.

Long before the last body dropped, the figure in the Orange mask made his leave, simply saying he was no longer needed to finish off the rest of these weaklings.

Now the deed was done, and Itachi was trying to cope with his actions, knowing what was to come. He could not stay here; he had to go before it was too late. Before-

"B-brother?" Itachi cursed mentally, he had lingered too long, and now he felt trapped. How was he supposed to explain this to his little brother? How could he ever grasp the magnitude or necessity that this mission had for the village's future. He looked at his brother and wanted to embrace him in a hug and explain everything. The plans for betrayal, the arrogance, the cool dismissal of their leader's words, no longer even considering the position of Hokage to have value. They had been fools, fools for believing that a clan that could so easily be wiped out by one or two men could stand against the Hokage's most loyal ninja. They had lived as fools, they had died as fools. How could he ever hope to explain this to Sasuke? Make him understand that the village came first, that true strength was not found in betrayal, but…

The idea came to Itachi quickly, and he hoped he would not regret his words.

As his brother reached out for him he smacked him away and twisted his face into a twisted grin.

"I killed them little brother. All of them. They were nothing but weaklings who could not stand against me, so I purged them of this world. It was all too easy, I got no rush from it, only dissatisfaction. It'd be an even bigger waste to kill you." Only Itachi's well-honed ability to control his body prevented him from puking in his mouth as the words left him and the hurt and confusion in Sasuke's eyes was replaced with anger. Itachi did not stop his demented lie.

"Yes, that is the look you will need little brother. Focus on this hatred, let it drive you, turn your hatred into strength or you will never be able to avenge our parents. Grow strong little brother, or die weak." When he was done he simply vanished from Sasuke's vision, leaving the boy alone to scream in mental agony.

Outside of Konoha Itachi was met by the sound of hands slowly clapping together, turning around he saw the man in the orange mask was responsible.

"Bravo, bravo Itachi-kun. Truly what an amazing performance that was. Young Sasuke will surely treasure these last moments with his big brother always." The man in orange ruffled around in a bag he had slung over his shoulder until he pulled out a black cloak that had red clouds splattered all over it. He tossed it to Itachi who caught it deftly, looking at the man in confusion.

"I thought you might like it, it matches your eyes so beautifully." Itachi's eyes narrowed as he saw the man pull out another cloak and put it on.

"It matches my eyes? What's your excuse?" Itachi had an uneasy feeling about this man, and wished for him to talk more. The man chuckled and turned around, his mask now having a hole in it revealing an eye opening. His eye opened revealing a red eye with a spinning pinwheel, to the shock of Itachi. That was just like his new Sharingan level…

"For the same reason as you of course, the cloak goes wonderfully with my eyes." This time the voice was deadly and had no small amount of ruthlessness in it. Itachi knew then that this man had to be watched over, and put on the cloak himself.

The road to hell was a long one, and he had a sinking feeling the man before him had been there more than once.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, a quick one shot that I just spewed out randomly, because it was bothering me. Don't expect much in the way of seriousness from me again for awhile!

Tell me what you think of my Itachi characterization. Read, Review, throw things at me. I know there are a lot of Itachi lovers on here, so I am expecting evil words!

- Chris


End file.
